Yuffo
Yuffo appeared in 2013 TV series called Power Rangers Megaforce. Yuffo is a ladybug-like Insectoid who is the second of his kind to descend onto Earth. Like Scaraba before him, Yuffo is summoned by Admiral Malkor after Vrak's suggestion and Creepox's irritation due to the delay of the insect invasion by the Mega Rangers. An alien scientist who attempts to capture humans to conduct experiments on. He is a Coccinellidae-like creature who's design is reminiscent of a UFO. His abilities include being able to trap people in a cocoon-like substance and being able to split himself into five small UFOs to evade enemies as well as to fire strong energy rays from his eyes. He is sent to study the humans and learn their weaknesses before the insect invasion proceeds any further. Nevertheless, he is able to hold his own in a battle and proves some what stronger than Scaraba. He is first beaten by the Megaforce Blaster's Dynamic Victory Charge. Vrak sends the Zombats to make him grow and he is destroyed by the Gosei Great Megazord's Victory Charge. Yuffo later appeared in one of Glytcher's visions in Raising Spirits. Yuffo is a scientist who serves Warstar. He respects Malkor. He is very snide when regarding the Mega Rangers. Unlike most Insectoids, he possesses a mostly calm and polite demeanor towards friend and foe alike, characteristically of a scientist rather than a fighter. However, his intellect is not enough to counteract their newfound might, which leads to his demise. Powers and Abilities * Hard Shell: '''Yuffo posses a hard shell on his back to block attacks, it is strong enough to block the Megaforce Rangers' Mega Blasters. * '''Proton Blast: '''From the spikes around his shell, he can fire yellow energy lasers in rapid succession. * '''Saucer Wave: '''From his shell he can fire a barrage of mini U.F.Os at the enemy. * '''Fireballs: '''Also from his shell, Yuffo can also shoot a barrage of orange fireballs. * '''Missiles: '''Yuffo can also fire a barrage of red and orange missiles from his shell as well. * '''Lighting Energy Beam Vision: '''Yuffo's strongest attack, he can fire a massive colored yellow energy beam with blue lighting around it from his eyes. * '''Loogies Summoning: '''He can also summon an army of Loogies to aid him in battle. * '''U.F.O Transformation: '''Yuffo can retract his limbs into his ladybug-like shell and turn into a U.F.O to travel to places faster. * '''Mini U.F.Os Transformation: Yuffo can also turn into five U.F.Os as well. ** '''Loogie Summoning: '''He can also summon Loogies while in his U.F.O mode as well. ** '''Capture Nets: '''He can also fire red capture nets to capture the humans. * '''Mini U.F.Os Summoning: '''Yuffo can summon an army of Mini U.F.Os to aid him in battle, they can fire blue and purple energy lasers, can create smoke, can traverse though water and create water tornadoes. Arsenals * '''Armor Gauntlets: '''Around both of Yuffo's arms are a pair of armored gauntlets, which aids him in combat. See Also * Zaruwaku of the UFO Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Insects Category:Beetles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Joel Tobeck Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard Epcar